Within the shipping industry exists a segment of transportation that focuses on less-than-truckload (LTL) freight loads, which can vary from a single item to a nearly full truckload. To transport freight originating from a common origin destined for multiple locations around the country or region, LTL carriers often employ a hub-and-spoke network of terminals.
Once freight is picked up, it is brought back to a facility where it is transferred across a dock (a process commonly referred to as “cross-docking”). This process typically involves unloading the load (or portion thereof) from one trailer and loading it onto another. Freight can move through terminals in a hub-and-spoke network until the freight reaches its destination terminal and is delivered. In a hub-and-spoke network, small local terminals are the spokes (often at the end of line), while larger, more central terminals function as the hubs (also called distribution centers).
Due to the complexity of the hub-and-spoke network, transit times for LTL freight are generally longer than those for full truckload (FTL) freight, which typically navigate directly from an origin to a destination without intervening terminals. Indeed, LTL transit times are not directly related only to the distance between shipper (origin) and consignee (destination), rather, LTL transit times are dependent upon the makeup of the network of terminals (and distribution centers) that are operated by a given carrier, and that carrier's beyond agents and interline partners. Further, there is a significant amount of capital involved, particularly for the large distribution centers, to be able to support a nation-wide network of terminals. In addition, multiple carriers exist with their own network of terminals, which are often located in the same geographical area as another carrier, oftentimes next door to one other. Independent networks that do not have economies of scale (large shipment volumes) can be inefficient and cannot provide the level of service that the market requires. For example, individual networks typically average 10-20% of unused capacity within a scheduled network designed to meet service requirements. Despite the complexities thrust upon LTL carriers, the LTL market continues to demand not only faster service, but a precision service with lower costs. With the market demand for faster service continuing to grow, it can be increasingly more difficult and capital intensive for carriers without economies of scale to compete in the LTL marketplace. What are needed are a more efficient and economical system, method, and apparatus to facilitate LTL operations. Thus, described herein is an optimized cross-dock management system, method, and/or apparatus for use with, inter alia, less-than-truckload carriers.